Leach field and septic tanks were developed more than 125 years ago. They involve septic wastes being stored on site, in a leach field, until emptied by a septic truck that transports the waste to a wastewater management location, where the septic truck empties the septic waste into wastewater treatment units. Unfortunately, sand, dirt, and rocks often make their way into the leach field septic tanks, get pulled into the septic trucks, then get released into the wastewater treatment units. The sand, dirt, and rocks increase wear and regularly damage wastewater treatment units by getting into gears and such.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.